What's your problem
by purpleface14
Summary: Squad seven has failed yet again another mission, thanks to Sasuke’s and Sakura bickering, so Kakashi well actually Naruto has thought of something to make them bond together and figure out what the hell is their problem.


**What's your problem!**

**Summary: Squad seven has failed yet again another mission, thanks to Sasuke's and Sakura bickering, so Kakashi well actually Naruto has thought of something to make them bond together and figure out what the hell is their problem.**

**Author note: yup, as promised this is another one-shot from me to you. So read and review enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Naruto.**

It was a lovely day, a day like no other. The sun was shining birds were singing and yes the flowers were in bloom. Nothing could bring this day down... well nothing except a room filled with miserable ninja's.

"Again you guys… we failed another mission." Kakashi told his team slamming his hand down on the table. "And it was so simple!" yup it was a simple mission all they had to do was go to the land of waves and find the daughter of a merchant.

**-Flash back-**

_They had been traveling for three days and they had finally reached their destination._

"_Okay you guys all we need to do is go-" Kakashi started_

"_Sasuke stop flirting with those girls!" Sakura yelled._

"_You're the one flirting!" he yelled back_

"_What... I only asked those guys one question, you're the one signing autographs" she said._

"_What I can't help if the girls want me." He said with a smirk._

"_Sakura-Chan I found-" _

"_Back off!" Sasuke said punching an orange haired boy with freckles._

_Sakura stepped over the boy. "Oh my Kami I can't believe you…"_

"_Hey buddy you okay?" Naruto asked the boy._

"_Yeah…" he said. "Um all I wanted to say was that I spotted the girl you were looking for right over there." He said pointing to the left of them._

"_Well then this was easier than I thought." Kakashi said smiling through his mask. He looked at the two yelling teens._

"_Sasuke- kun can I hav-" _

"_Hell no!" Sakura screamed, scaring the blonde haired girl._

"_You two stop!" he yelled. _

"_Um Kakashi sensei" Naruto said._

"_What is it Naruto?" he asked._

"_The girl went missing again." Naruto stated._

"_Every time!" he yelled hitting his forehead._

**-End flash back-**

"Tch well it's not my fault." Sasuke snorted folding his arms.

"It wasn't mines either." Sakura said also folding her arms and looking away from Kakashi.

"It must have been Naruto's!" they said together.

"What the hell how is it my fault." Naruto said "I friggen did what I had to do."

"Naruto's right, he did what he had to do; you two will just have to admit that you're our problems." Kakashi said pointing to the rosette and ravened haired ninja's. He pulled out a thick file. "Do you see this; well this is the amount of missions we failed and…. oh look what we have here 'Fail to co-operate.' Yup this is what it says. I don't know what to do with you two." He said rubbing his temples.

"Ooo I got an idea!" Naruto said jumping up and down.

Kakashi gave of a sigh; it could be worth a shot. "What's your idea Naruto?"

"How about we look them in a room, that way they'd have to talk about why they won't co-operate" the blonde said with a grin.

"Absolutely not!" both Sakura and Sasuke yelled together.

They looked at each other. "Stop copying me!" they yelled again.

"Grr… I mean it!" they said getting ready to knock each other out.

Kakashi sweat dropped. "For once Naruto that's actually a good idea."

Naruto nodded. "Hey wait what…"

"Never mind." Kakashi said.

"There is absolutely…now way I'm getting locked in a room with this guy." Sakura said pointing Sasuke.

"What's wrong with me?" Sasuke asked giving her a deathly glare.

**0-0**

"Psst Naruto." Kakashi whispered from the door. Naruto looked around and pointed to himself with a confused look. Kakashi slapped himself in the forehead. 'Dear kami please help me.' He thought. "Yes you come out the room now!" he whispered harshly. Naruto quickly ran out the room and locked the door.

"Hey sensei lets get some ramen!" he said. "Sensei?" he asked looking around. "Gah that perverted fool ditched me!" he screamed.

**0-0**

"What's wrong with you, you asked." Sakura said turning around. "Ahem," she turned back around. "Oh look at me I'm Sasuke the Uchiha prodigy; I think I'm better than every one just because I got some girls chasing me. In fact I can get any girl I want 'cause my hair defies gravity and sticks up like a ducks ass. Everybody wants me because I'm all angst and want to kill my brother who killed my family and I don't need anybody help cause I'm awesome! I am Sasuke Uchiha fear me" Sakura said imitating him.

Sasuke twitched. "I do not sound like that and besides you're the one with the problems."

"What problems, I don't have any!" she yelled.

"Right…" he said turning around. "Ahem" he said turning back. "Oh look at me my names Sakura Haruno, I suck at everything I do and I can't help but cry over my over sized forehead and A-cup boobs that will never let me get a man. Yes my hair color is naturally pink and that's the only thing the interesting about me. Oh my gosh is the Sasuke-kun I must have him!" he said imitating her.

"What the hell Uchiha, I do not fan over you anymore. I'm so over that stage and guess what incase you haven't notice my boobs are not A-cup!" she yelled.

"Tch its only tissue." He mumbled

Sakura grabbed his shirt "T-tissue why I ought to-" she didn't relies it but she grabbed him with more force than necessary and caused him to tumbled over her. Sasuke sighed that fall wasn't half bad, but why was some soft underneath him. "Uchiha get off me." Sakura said through gritted teach.

"What are you hmbggffdg." He said but mumbled when he turned his head.

Sakura blushed, here she was on the floor and Sasuke had his face in her boobs. "I-I said get off!" she screamed pushing him off of her.

Sasuke stood up. "I guess that's not tissue…" he mumbled with a tinge of red on his face.

"Have my ears deceived me? Did I just hear the Sasuke Uchiha admit that he was wrong?" Sakura said with a cackle.

"Tch…as if." He said with anger.

Sakura stopped laughing. "What the hell is your problem...You know you're wrong so why don't you just admit it!" she said getting in his face.

"I'm never wrong so just shut the hell up." He said.

"Grr…jerk!" She yelled.

"Bitch!" he shouted.

"Duck ass!"

"Pink haired freak!"

"Tomato breath!"

"Big forehead!"

"Bastard!"

"Bastress!"

At this point their noses were touching and both their faces were red with anger.

"Girl I can't get off my mind!" Sasuke shouted.

"Boy who I'm always thinking about!" she shouted back.

"Girl who I want to kiss so badly right now…"

"Boy who I would let kiss me…"

After that was said, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's head and smashed their lips together in a hot steamy kiss. Sakura tangled her fingers in his raven locks and Sasuke quickly placed his arms around her waist pulling her towards him. He nibbled her lower lips and Sakura opened with no hesitation. He sucked on her tongue earning a moan from Sakura. Sakura pulled him by his hair signaling him that she needed to breathe.

"You…want to know… my real problem." He said panting.

"What…" Sakura said also panting.

"My problem is you; you're always on my mind. And when we go on missions I get jealous when you talk to other guys. This is why I flirt with other girls." He said staring at her know slightly bruised lips. "So…what's your problem?" he asked calmly.

"It's the same…we go on missions I get jealous and I guess I'm still kind of like a fan girl for you." She admitted. She looked at Sasuke whose hair was all tangled and messed up a giggled erupted from her.

Sasuke glared at her "What's so funny?"

"You are…" she said. "With your hair all tangled and are you blushing?" she asked.

Sasuke pouted, yes Sasuke can pout. "I'm not blushing…" he said.

"Yes you are…" she said laughing.

Sasuke fist tightened, no body laughed at him. "I'll show you…" he said before crashing his lips on her again.

**0-0**

Kakashi came walking back to where both he and Naruto had locked Sakura and Sasuke. 'I hope there isn't blood' he thought, thinking of what might have gone on in his home. He placed the key in the lock and pushed the door opened.

"I hate you I hate I hate!" Sakura yelled throwing any thing she could pick up at the Uchiha.

"I don't friggen like you either." Sasuke said throwing things that she had thrown.

"Out!" Kakashi yelled. Causing the two teens to stop what they were doing. "I don't know what to do with you two right now so just get the hell out!" he yelled pointing to his door. Both Sasuke and Sakura walked outside and Kakashi slammed the door in their faces.

"I think we shouldn't tell them about us just yet." Sasuke said.

"I agree." Sakura said.

"So…want me to walk you home?" he asked.

She nodded. "We need to get out of here before Kakashi saw what I did to his book."

**-30 minutes later-**

"Damn children always messing up people houses." Kakashi mumbled cleaning his house. He came across a tattered cover of something. "What's this?" he said picking up. "Mke…. Out….. oparise…" he read slowly. 'Wait a second this is!' He thought. "My baby Nooooooo!" he screamed falling to his knees.

**-Meanwhile in Sakura's room-**

Lips separated. "I think he found it…" Sakura said.

"Don't worry about it he'll live." Sasuke said before placing his lips on her again. Yup … thanks to Naruto you couldn't say that they weren't bond together now.

**Author note: and its over, I didn't know how to end it but yeah... hoped you liked it please review. And to all my new readers check out my other stories!**

**-purpleface14**


End file.
